Taking The Fall
by sawen
Summary: One shot. The result of Legolas sticking up for Aragorn when things go wrong.


Taking fall

By Morwen & Sawen

Rating: PG-13...for mild violence

Summary: One-shot. The result of Legolas sticking up for Aragorn when things go wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth and every recognisable character, setting, place, event and so on belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I write purely for the fun of it and am making no money from doing so.

Please R/R

* * *

Taking the fall

He slammed his fist against the wall, bitter desperation eating at his heart. He couldn't believe his friend was taking the fall for him like this… not when they all new what it would cost.

/flashback/

Aragorn and Legolas were enjoying a peaceful walk near the outer reaches of the forest of Rivendell. They spoke of everything and nothing, sometimes falling into a comfortable silence, just enjoying their surroundings and each other's company.

'Maybe we should start heading back, else we be late for dinner.'

'Again.' Legolas added with a smile, 'I fear that we have faced enough of your father's wrath to last us a lifetime.'

'I'm sure a little more wont hurt.'

'Will it not?' the Elf said grinning as he raised his eyebrows. Aragorn shook his head and turned into the depths of the forest, motioning for his friend to follow.

'Come my friend, we shall take the shorter path back.'

'Why must we do that? Not feeling scared are we?' the prince inclined his head, 'Do not tell me that the almighty ranger has lost his bottle.' He gibed further, feigning a look of disbelief.

'Oh please.' Estel sighed under his breath, hearing Legolas chuckle behind him.

'You know Estel…' 'Shhh.' Aragorn held up his hand to quieten the Elf. He turned his head to listen into the forest intently.

'Estel, what is it?' Legolas asked in a hushed voice as he too looked around the area with his piercing eyes. 'I do not see anything.'

'Ay, maybe I'm just…' suddenly a band of Orcs leapt from the bushes and started to surround the two. '…Imagining it.' Aragorn finished as he drew his sword. Legolas drew his twin daggers, cursing under his breath.

The Orcs screeched and growled at their prey before charging.

Legolas flicked his twin knives in a graceful, yet deadly and effective manner, slashing all the Orcs that came to him. The Elf risked a glance over to his friend who was being pushed back by the throngs of Orcs that seemed to come endlessly, wave after wave. As quick as Legolas and Aragorn were killing them, more would replace them.

Aragorn had managed to clear himself of the Orcs around him so decided to give his arm a rest. Re-sheathing his sword, he readied his bow. Loading it with an arrow he shot it in to the closest Orc, dropping it where it stood. Wasting no time he fired again.

When he was able to, Legolas reached for his bow too, exchanging the daggers in one swift movement.

The two friends were swiftly picking off the foul creatures and slowly gaining the upper hand. Aragorn panicked when he heard the footfalls of many feet closing in around them. Loosing his concentration and fearing the worst he shot blindly in to the forest. Swearing to himself he diverted his attention back to the fight at hand.

The elf and human were slightly startled when a group of men burst into the clearing and started to slaughter the Orc's in their path.

'What the…' Legolas said bewildered as he continued to fire at the foul beasts.

As the last Orc was beheaded, Estel sighed with relief. They had made it out of the fight alive. Not uninjured, but alive. He glanced to Legolas to make sure he was all right. Not knowing what else to do, he spoke to the men.

'We thank you for your help.' He said whilst silently praying to the Valar that they weren't hostile.

'We heard the sound of a fight and decided to check it out.' A largely built man said. His head turned to the edge of the clearing when a young man started shouting franticly.

'He's dead. Rutnir is dead. He's been shot.'

The man who had spoke to Aragorn eyes turned deadly upon hearing the news. He took the arrow from the younger and started to inspect it, scanning every minute detail from the head to the feathers.

Aragorn immediately recognised the arrow. _It was I. I shot a man trying to help._

Legolas saw the guilty expression on his friends face, knowing that it was his arrow.

'This is no Orc arrow.' The man said coldly.

'I-I-it is m-mine.' Estel admitted fearing the look in the others eyes.

'Why you little son of a…' he started to lay into Estel, kicking and punching the boy. He yelped when his legs were taken from under him and tried to defend himself from the kick to his ribs.

'Stop it,' Legolas called. 'It was not him.' The man looked up and glared daggers at the Elf. 'I heard footsteps in the forest. I thought more Orcs were coming. I didn't think. I picked his arrow,' he nodded towards Estel, 'out of a dead Orc and shot in to the forest.' Aragorn was about to protest but was quieted by the look Legolas gave him.

'You,' the man stalked over to him, 'killed our leader.' He pushed the prince back.

'Forgive me, it was an accident.'

'Yes, I'll forgive you. Once you've paid.' He looked at the other men and nodded. Immediately they started to bind their hands. All attempts to get free were useless. 'And you'll pay dearly. Very dearly _elf_.'

/end flashback/

Aragorn could hear the cracking whip fall on the Elf's back. He had counted 100 lashes before Legolas's screams echoed through the room next door, now the amount had at least doubled that, each scream tore deeply at the Human's heart.

As years go by

I race the clock with you

But if you died right now

You know that I'd die to

I'd die too...

The door slowly opened and Legolas was roughly thrown into the room. Aragorn went straight to his side.

"I'm fine," the Elf croaked, "Just a scratch." Aragorn smiled slightly.

"Ever only a scratch is it not Mellon nîn," he shook his head. His expression turned to horror as he saw the extent of the wounds that covered his friend.

Legolas's hair was stained red and matted with blood, more so around the ends where his hair was stuck to his blood slicked body. His face had lines of blood trailing from a large gash on his forehead and several smaller cuts, and a large bruise marred his left cheek.

"Mellon nîn, I am so sorry, I should not have let you…" he trailed off as he tore some of his shirt and gently cleaned some of the open wounds.

"Estel…I could not let…you…" Legolas's voice rasped.

"Shh, be still, you are nowhere near well.'

"Estel…someone comes…I can hear…two of them…"

"Rest Legolas, please, you must rest. Don't worry I'll try and get us out of here…"

"No…just…go…" Legolas muttered before falling unconscious.

"No, Legolas, stay awake, please, don't give up, just concentrate on my voice; don't go to sleep, no Legolas, stay awake…"

"Estel…"

"Thank Valar, Legolas you must try to stay awake, focus on something…"

"Footsteps…very light…nearly here…" the Elf replied.

"Focus on them…I've got a plan to get us out of here," the man replied.

"Get yourself…out…" was a faint whisper.

The door slowly opened.

A figure hooded and cloaked in a dark brown robe entered the room. With lightening speed punched the person in the face, pinned him against the wall and took the small dagger.

He stopped however feeling a blade at his throat.

"Release my brother, lest your head is separated from your neck." A low voice growled in his ear.

"Estel," a familiar voice spoke, somewhat amused.

"Elladan?" the Human looked carefully at the person he had almost killed, the thought was confirmed when the Elf pulled the hood down to reveal his older elven brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing. You're late. Over a week late to be precise, do you know how worried we were? Then we find you and you almost kill us!"

"Well you didn't exactly say you were coming…you could have been anyone…"

"You two…I think whatever you're saying can be argued out later…now I think Legolas needs us." Elrohir said, from the younger Elf's side.

"What happened?" Elladan demanded.

"We need to get him out of here, I'll tell you on the way." Estel recounted the tale quickly as they managed to escape with out being noticed. Soon the four were on the way home.

You remind me of the times

When I knew who I was

But still the second hand will catch us

Like it always does

It was well into the night when the company finally made it back to the palace.

Elladan leapt off his horse before it stopped and raced up the steps to the door of his home. Knowing all would be asleep he banged on the door hard and called. 'EDRO.'

Elrohir took Legolas from the horse that he and Estel had shared and lifted him into his arms like a child. Aragorn dismounted and went to stand next to his elder brother. Elrohir stood behind.

Elladan banged again, not stopping until he heard the lock on the other side move.

'Elladan, Estel, Elrohir, do you have no respect for those in this house?' Erestor yelled upon opening the door. His hair was dishevelled and was wearing a sleeping robe.

'Erestor please…' Elladan started.

'Could you not have waited until…' he continued to yell

'Erestor…'

'Do not interrupt me. Could you not have waited until the light to have rudely awoken the house? Why must you continue to be tardy Estel? Do none of you have any manners at all…?'

'ERESTOR…' Elladan's shouted. His temper had all but left, but still couldn't get a word in edgeways.

'Elladan Elrondion do not use that tone with Erestor.' Elrond called as he walked down the corridor. 'What is the meaning for you to bang us all up?' He glared at the younger elves.

'Ada,' Elladan started on a calmer note. 'Please you must help Legolas.' Elrohir brought him forward and immediately the elder elves came too.

'What on earth happened?' Elrond asked, taking in the injuries on the prince.

'Ada, please help him first, I'll tell you as we go' Estel pleaded as they all made their way into the house and to the healing quarters.

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_'Cause I know I still do._

Legolas's wounds had been bound and he was now sleeping, snugly tucked into the bed sheets. Aragorn sat in a chair next to the bed, holding his friends hand while he too slept.

Legolas was stirring, moaning softly. Aragorn jerked awaked, hearing the quiet sound.

'Legolas?'

The prince moaned again trying to get his bearings together. Looking at a wall of black, he slowly opened his eyes. Aragorn's worried face met his gaze and he smiled.

'Oh Legolas you're ok.' Estel carefully hugged the prince, minding his injured back.

'Why shouldn't I be?' Legolas's voice muffled on his friends shoulder.

Pulling back from the hug, he glared at Legolas.

'Don't start that again you stubborn prince-ling.'

'Start what?' he asked innocently.

'Ugh. Elves.'

'Men.' A silence hung over the two again before Aragorn started seriously.

'Why did you do it Mellon nin?'

'Do what?'

'Take the blame for me. You know it was me who shot the man. Why did you lie, you know what could've happened?'

'Because,' Legolas took his friends hand in his. 'It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to shoot him.'

'But why? It was my fault so I should've got the punishment. You knew what they were going to do.'

'I know; that's why I did it. I couldn't have let you go through with that for a mistake.' Legolas smiled.

'It was still my fault and your injuries are…'

'Oh shut up Aragorn. Take guilt and I will personally kill you with my bare hands.' He pulled Aragorn back into a tight embrace. 'Friends make sacrifices for each other and I think you're worth it Mellon nin.'

Aragorn let silent tears fall from his eyes. 'Ay mellon nin, so are you.'

THE END


End file.
